Alone in the dark
by Spooksdarkhero
Summary: Guy drinking by himself pre season 3


Guy of Gisboune

He is alone as he is most of the time these days. He prefers it and hates it at the same time. Alone means there is no sheriff mocking him, ordering him, annoying him. Alone means there are no outlaws to fight. But alone means that she isn't here and never will be. Marian is gone now no thanks to him. He killed her in one senseless moment. She stood before him, against him as she has done so many times and he in one stupid moment had put an end to it for once and for all.

He replays the event over and over again in his mind. What would have happened if he hadn't stabbed her? _Then she would have run off to Hood laughing as she did _he thinks. Never when replying the event does she pick Guy… never does she tell him those three words he longed to hear.

Why hadn't she see seen it? That side of him, his good side. He believed it was there he had to. If he didn't then he was nothing more than a killer. A weapon the sheriff used in his greedy attempts to seize more power and control for himself. Maybe he is wrong, maybe she was right about him, that he really is disgusting and evil.

He put her on top of the world and she lied to him probarly countless of times. _No doubt she mocked me to Hood, laughing at me, about _me he thought bitterly. Marian was the promise of something better, something pure. She was his redemption. He had tried to show her what kind of a man he really was or better yet could be. Yes he was hard on people, tough on the poor but it was his job and he had to maintain order. A world without order would be chaos would it not?

Order. Guy is growing to hate that word. He had followed all of the sheriff's orders and look where it got him. His prize, his Marian dead by his own sword. Better dead than with Hood he quickly thinks pouring himself another drink his third of the evening. No that isn't true. Guy would give anything to have Marian back even if it meant having to stomach seeing her with Hood.

Hood that spoilt brat of a man. Why couldn't she see him as he saw him? Did Hood really think he was saving England? Or was he simply going for the glory? The fame? For a man who claimed to having England's best intentions at his heart he certainly seemed to be enjoying playing the hero. Always with that smug grin on his stupid face and now Guy understood why. It was because all along Hood knew that Marian was his and Guy never stood a chance.

He can see her in his dreams. The look in her eye as he stabbed her. So clear it is as if it just happened yesterday. She always haunts his dreams now, every night giving him no peace. He waits for it and prays for it at the same time. Better she haunt him than truly be gone from forever. He couldn't bare that. He drinks himself to sleep now. Mouthful of anything he can lay his hands on until he passes out. But even then she comes in his dreams and all he is left with in the morning is yet more bad nightmares… and a stinking hangover.

The sheriff is getting fed up with him a feeling that is very mutual. For years Guy followed the sheriff's dreams, believed in his goal of power and money and took him in his word when he said he could make Guy powerful in ways Guy couldn't believe. But no more. The mind games don't work on Guy anymore, he is done with them. He no longer cares for it.

The sheriff's big plan of killing King Richard failed and now the pair are at Prince John's mercy. Prince John a man whose ego is bigger than the sheriff's and Hood's put together. Guy has met him only once and found him to be even more dangerous than any man he has ever met. Prince John always seemed to keep everyone around him on a knife edge. He enjoyed watching people squirm in front of him even the sheriff.

Hood will come for him. Guy knows it. What kind of man would he be if he didn't take his revenge on Guy killing his beloved? Guy is living on borrowed time. He considering doubling his guards pointless, Hood has outsmarted every single one time and time again so what was the point?

So Guy sits, drinks and waits for Hood to come. Why bother running, better to face Hood and see what happens. At least then he will not be alone with nothing to do but think as when Hood comes Guy will have to fight for his life.

He can feel tiredness begin to take over. He can't do anything to stop it simply let it consume him and hope for at least tonight Marian might show mercy at him and leave him… just for tonight.

He is alone now but for how much longer until she comes and haunts him?

He hates it.

He needs it.

Anything than be all on his own.

Fin.


End file.
